


Trepid

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, No plot to see here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trepid: adjective, TREP-id\: timorous, fearful; from the Latin, trepidus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trepid

He laid a trepid finger tip on his quivering lover's lips. "Shhh, love. Is this too fast for you? We can slow down-"

The man beneath him shook his head no, just rocked his hips up a tiny bit, shooting sparks through the man above. "Oh, my-"

"Let go, John, I've wanted this, I've wanted you, us, for so long, please."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't, I just want to feel-"

"This?" John pushed in a bit more and changed his angle until he hit-

"Oh. Oh, John. Yes, yes, please. More of-"

"That?" John grinned, amazed that he was the man that got to watch Sherlock's face change as he came for the first time.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmph, I- oh, Johhhhhhhhnnnnn - "

Hearing his name come from those lips, in Sherlock's voice, but lower, more comehithertoish, and feeling his lover's body tighten around him, pushes John over the edge. He can barely breathe as he collapses into the man who has wrapped his strong, lanky arms around him.

"Okay?" He whispers.

Sherlock nods, "You are remarkable, Dr. Watson. Have I told you that lately?"

"Breakfast?"

"...in bed?" Sherlock smirks.

"Already?" John rolls his eyes and kisses his mad consulting detective gently before getting up to make the morning tea.


End file.
